This invention relates to a keyboard cleaning device. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for cleaning upper and/or lateral surfaces of keyboard buttons or keys including keys on computer, typewriter, machine-operator console and cash register keyboards.
Computing and word processing systems have made data entry keyboards ubiquitous in the private sector, government and home. Data entry keyboards are now commonly used by data-entry personnel, secretaries, receptionists, programmers, clerks, computer-controlled machine operators, and others. Data entry keyboards are now even used on many cash registers. Use of these keyboards will grow as the role played by computers in modern society increases.
To input data into a computer, cash register or other device, the user touches the keys of a data-entry keyboard with the fingertips. Through frequent contact, the upper key surfaces tend to accumulate a coating of grease. This provides a favorable medium for collecting dirt and dust within the work area. The dirt and dust also accumulates on the side surfaces of the keys over time. This accumulation may be exacerbated by a number of users having access to a keyboard or any one user eating or drinking in the vicinity of the keyboard.
Dirt on the keys of a keyboard gives an unpleasant appearance and feeling which can have a negative effect on the productivity and satisfaction of the keyboard user. Accumulation of dirt, grease, food or soda can actually make the keys stick, causing an increased chance of data-entry error. On data-entry keyboards associated with cash registers, caked on grease and dirt are especially problematic.
Presently, there is no commonly available tool or easy method to facilitate the cleaning of keyboards. Present methods of cleaning keyboards are awkward, tedious and ineffective. Keyboard users allow dirt to accumulate on the keys to the point such dirt negatively impacts productivity and increases the potential for damage to the internal workings of the keyboard.
The most common current method of cleaning the keys is to rub the upper surface of the keys with tissue paper sprayed with an office furniture cleaner. This method is clumsy and crude, even for the upper key surfaces. The lateral key surfaces are very difficult to reach using this method.
Recently, cotton swab-like devices have become available in professional cleaning kits, or through computer supply distributors. These devices may be used to clean the upper key surfaces, but are not much better than tissue paper. In addition, these devices are inadequate for cleaning the lateral surfaces of the keys.
Other approaches to cleaning keys involve blowing the keys with compressed air or exposing the keys to suction with a miniaturized vacuum. These approaches are not effective because most of the dirt that accumulates sticks to the keys. The dirt is not susceptible to low-level air pressure or suction.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a simple device and a method for inexpensively, rapidly and effectively cleaning the keyboards of data entry equipment. An additional, more particular object of the present invention is to provide such a device for effectively cleaning both the top and lateral surfaces of keys of data-entry keyboards.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a device for cleaning more than one key on a data-entry keyboard at the same time. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that can both clean data entry keyboards and dry them off after an initial cleaning step is performed. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for cleaning and drying the keys of data entry keyboards.
These and other objects of the present invention will be understood from a consideration of the specification and the drawings which are attached hereto.